Never Letting You Go
by TheBookMouse
Summary: Sally comes to Annabeth for comfort. Lemons. Sallabeth.


**This was done as a request for 27 Hope I did okay!**

No one ever quite understood my relationship with Percy. He was the only one that knew about me, the real me. And accepted me for who I was. We were like siblings, told each other everything. He told me about his irrational crush on Nico Di Angelo. And yes, before you freak out, Percy Jackson, savior of the world twice, is gay. But I guess that I have no room to speak, seeing my own infatuation with a woman. A married woman who would never look at me as more than just a child. Her name; Sally Jackson. I guess that it is a bit weird to be best friends with Percy, with him fully aware of the feelings that I own for his mother. At first he was disgusted, then he began to accept it. Eventually he started teasing me by calling me "mom," as if I had a chance at ever becoming a major part of Sally's life.

It was yet another annoyingly sunny day after the war, me being over at Camp Jupiter, teaching some of the newer campers. I had gotten used to the Roman side of things, as well as the Greek. I taught Greek and Roman history to both camps whenever possible, since I was very knowledgeable about the topics. Whatever I didn't know directly after the war, I learned from the extensive libraries here in New Rome. At first, everyone had been intrigued by the fact that my mother had conceived me and yet remained a maiden goddess, so I made that a part of my lessons. Three years after I started working, the first child of Minerva was born. I know him, and he is very creative, not as warlike or strategic as Athena's children.

It has been fifteen years since we defeated Mother Earth, and twelve since I started my post as History Teacher for the camps. Twenty since I fell in love with Sally. Percy had been useful in many ways for that aspect, he had gotten me information, the ability to see her and talk to her, and her underwear. Yes, I know, odd kink. But I just can't seem to resist the idea of wearing her underwear, the same ones that she had maybe fingered herself in, or got wet in. And her smell was just heavenly, like warm baked cookies and yet a tangy richness, that contrasted oh so well. Her hair was so beautiful, and oh, her eyes. They sparkle like the sky on a cloudless day, reflecting happiness and kindness and warmth.

Today I had been feeling adventurous, so, instead of slipping on my own panties this morning, I had delicately stepped into hers. The ones with the little blue flowers were my favorites, so pretty and fragile looking. When I finished work and made my way home. I was feeling especially, erm, how do I put this? Horny. So I walked into my small house, overlooking the lake in New Rome, and locked the door behind me. I threw my stuff onto the nearest chair and slipped my light jacket off, along with my shirt. I strolled into the bedroom and began to strip, pretending that I was being watched by Sally. I teasingly rubbed the fabric of my bra over my nipples and threw my head back in lust. I had just disposed of the rest of my clothing and was reaching for the lube to slick my fingers when there was a soft knock at my door. Figuring it was just Percy, I threw a long shirt on that came down to my knees and opened the door. My mouth dropped, it was not Percy, but his mother. And she was in hysterics.

"C-can I come in?" she stuttered through her racking sobs.

"Of course, Sally. What's wrong?" I let her inside against my better judgement and, closing the bedroom door on the way, led her to the living room.

"It's Paul, he's been such a douche lately. I just wish that I had never gotten married to him," she sniffled.

I opened my mouth in shock and then closed it again. Was this a joke? No, Sally didn't have a mean bone in her body.

I remember all the times she would tell me something encouraging when I was upset. Like, don't worry everything will be okay in the end. But I was worried about her; I could tell she was really upset. She was just so nice and couldn't understand why someone would be mean to her that I think it made her devastated when people were cruel.

I continued to caress her trembling hand. I looked at her beautiful face, and the elder woman seemed so vulnerable in that moment. She was staring at me with such an expression of helplessness and sorrow that my heart almost broke open.

Right then, I wanted to kiss her SO badly. I had never ever kissed a girl before, but I had been picturing this moment for so long that it almost seemed like I had.

Neither of us said anything, we just looked at each other for a long time, me holding her soothingly and her sobbing.

Then I slid myself just a little bit closer to Sally on the couch, and I could feel my knee touching her leg. Oh Gods, it felt like electricity ran through my entire body from just that gentle contact.

I spoke in a calming voice, "It's okay, things will get better."

She didn't say anything; she just nodded and sniffled.

Oh God, I was so focused on her soft looking lips.

I looked at her, and reached up to gently move my hand to brush the tears from her cheeks.

Then we were both sitting there all still again. We just looked at each other, and I was all shaky with feeling of uncertainty.

I moved a little bit closer, and I really expected her to protest, or to move away, but she didn't. She stayed perfectly still. We were close enough that I thought she must have been able to hear my heart pounding.

I was so nervous, I mean, I had kissed Percy before, but being this close to Sally felt completely different.

I felt like I was surrendering to something I couldn't control. I cautiously leaned in and put my lips against hers softly.

Oh my Gods, it felt so delicious! I thought she might move away from me, but she stayed perfectly still. I was really worried that I was ruining our relationship. I shifted back just enough to look at her, and she was still staring at me with that same loving expression that seemed to always be upon her face. It was just shocked.

I leaned in and kissed her again.

She didn't move at all. So it was only my lips that nuzzled against hers. I was moving so slow, and I was being unbelievably gentle, and the feeling was so honest.

I cautiously let the tip of my tongue inch out and I warily touched the edge of Sally's lower lip. I could feel her warm breath against my wet tongue. I carefully began to trace the outline of her delicate lips with the tip of my tongue. I was slow and deliberate, and I could feel all the beautiful details of her sweet lips.

I remember the times I'd kissed Percy, and it was always nice, but there was something so hasty and needy about it. And at this beautiful moment, kissing Sally's soft lips, everything felt entirely different. It felt like the whole world had stopped and what was happening was momentous and absolutely pure.

Then I felt Sally as she turned her head to the side, just a tiny bit, making it easier to kiss her heavenly lips. Then, I felt her tongue, it was suddenly touching with mine. I literally shivered when this happened, and Sally felt it from the subtle smirk that formed on her lips.

I slowly traced a little circle around the tip of her tongue with mine.

We stayed like this for a long time, our lips weren't touching, but our wet tongues were tenderly licking and caressing the other with such a beautiful feeling of love.

At this point I was on the couch facing her, I was sitting on my knees leaning forward with my tongue wet against hers. Kim was sitting a little bit sideways with her legs still on the floor.

She stopped kissing me to stare into my eyes and ask, "Annabeth? What are we doing? What about Percy?"

"Percy and I aren't dating anymore, we learned that we only like each other as friends," I near panted out.

Then I reached down, and I helped her move her feet up off the floor. She was so willing and compliant to let me position her legs up on onto the couch. I moved in between her legs on my knees, and she was sitting up facing me, with her feet on either side of my knees. Now we were directly facing each other.

I put my hands on her waist against her flimsy blouse, and I held her gently, feeling her breathing. Her hips felt full and curvy. I looked at her, we were so close. Suddenly, I didn't know what to do.

Should I stop? I mean, she is just so much older than me and I was worried that maybe we were doing something she shouldn't be doing. I was taking advantage of someone was married!

Then I felt Sally firmly move her hands, and she gently placed them on my waist, against my shirt. It was then that I realized that the only thing on me was a T-shirt.

All I could do was stare at her sweet yet determined face, and then I watched as she drifted towards me more.

I leaned in and, just like before, I slowly traced loving little circles around the tip of her wet tongue with mine.

Then I wrapped my lips around just the tip of her wet tongue, and I gently kissed it. At first I was delicate and soft, just kissing the very end of it. But after a little bit, I softly wrapped my lips around the tip of her tongue and started to carefully suck it. This felt so delicious, feeling it inside my mouth.

After a little bit I got more deliberate, my motions started to feel needy, like the way a baby would suck her mother's nipple. When I did this, Sally softly moaned with a sort of lusty need.

Hearing her sound so aroused, I was suddenly filled with such a beautiful feeling of trust; I sensed she would let me do whatever I wanted. I sucked her tongue like this for a long time, and it felt magical in a way that seemed almost dreamlike.

I felt her hands tighten against my hips.

Then, little by little, I sucked a little harder, and I sort of pulled her tongue further out of her mouth. I gently eased it out with my lips. She knew what I wanted and she responded by pushing her tongue out as far as she could.

And I started sucking the full length of her slippery tongue.

After licking all around her tongue, I pulled away, I needed to breathe a little. I looked at Sally and saw the pure need in her eyes.

She licked her lips and told me, "My turn."

And then I pushed my tongue out as far as I could and waited. She quickly leaned forward and started to kiss the very tip of my tongue firmly.

Oh my Gods, I wasn't prepared for how wonderful it would feel. I thought I might melt!

I could tell she was really nervous, so I stayed still to make it easy for her. It didn't take long and I felt her kisses turn to sucking forcefully, just as I had done.

At first she just sucked the end of my tongue, and she was so demanding. She kept sucking in a hard, wanton way and I tried to make my tongue straight and stiff as I could. Sally let me slide it in to her mouth slowly and smoothly.

Now I was the one who was softly whimpering.

As she was sucking I could feel myself anxiously clutching her hips. Then I moved my hands along her waist, and I eased both of my hands under the thin fabric of her shirt. I slid my hands up along the smooth skin along side her ribs. I briefly felt her bra, and then I slid my hands back down. Touching her skin like that felt so heavenly.

I began to slowly pull her shirt up and she simply stretched both arms higher in the air.

When the blouse was up and over her face, I gently slid it off her arms.

Now Sally was sitting on the couch, facing me, wearing a lacy white camisole. I was surprised how narrow her shoulders looked, and how pretty her skin seemed.

I slid a little bit closer to her on the couch, my knees were pressing against her now. I very cautiously reached along each hip and began lifting the fabric of her white tank top up and over her head. She lifted her arms again, and it slid off easily, and I carefully set the tank top on the coffee table in front of us. Now I was looking at Sally's amazingly pale skin, and her plain white bra.

She didn't say anything, and I wasn't sure what she was thinking, but she was obviously letting me stare at her. The way she was acting seemed to be hypnotizing me, there was something so irresistible about how warm and sure she seemed, and how she seemed almost eager to move.

Her breasts were a lot larger than I would have guessed.

I was immediately aware that her nipples were easy to see under the thin white fabric of her bra, they seemed incredibly hard and prominent.

I whispered, "Oh Sally, you look so beautiful."

"As do you, Annabeth," she responded breathily.

For me, it felt so sensual sitting so close to this beautiful woman, and seeing her smooth white skin. I was absolutely amazed at how pretty she looked, especially her breasts.

She sat there, staying still and looking down at her own chest, and it was obvious she was seeing the same thing I was seeing, that her nipples were hard and obvious. The way they were pressing against the thin fabric of her bra and their firm shape was easy to see.

I wasn't sure what to do, I was so overwhelmed by the outline of her distinct nipples, and for a moment, all either of us could do was stare.

I was really nervous, but I cautiously put my hand on her shoulder and I touched her bra strap with my fingertip. I traced the edge of the little strap as slow and delicately as I could.

The way I was sitting on the edge of the couch, I needed to move a little bit closer to unfasten the little clasp on her bra.

When the clasp was undone, I slowly tugged the bra off. Her breasts were so large and firm, perfect for squeezing and laying upon.

Her nipples just seemed enormous and hard. They were the palest shade of pink, just a tiny bit darker than the smooth white skin of her breasts. I watched her chest rise and fall with restless breathing.

I leaned quickly in and immediately started to suck the puffy pink flesh of one of her nipples.

Sally responded with a sort of anxious whimper.

I was shocked at how unbelievably delicious it felt to hold one of her beautiful plump nipples in my mouth, it was so much harder and more exhilarating than I could have ever imagined.

I held her waist and gradually eased her back a little until she was leaning back against the big pillows at one end of the couch. Now it was a lot easier for me to press my mouth against her chest.

I spent a long time sucking and licking her nipples, I was moving from one to the other, and - Oh Gods - I was getting really worked up, and my sucking was getting wet and loud. And all the while I could feel Sally getting more and more turned-on. I could hear it in her breathing and her whole body was sort of shivering.

I so dearly loved the way this felt on my mouth and tongue. I could tell she was looking down at me, and I know she could watch the way my lips were wrapped around her hard nipples. I loved knowing that she was watching me as I sucked.

After a little while, I moved my mouth away from her breasts, and looked at Sally. She stared at me in a half-lidded expression of yearning.

Then she spoke softly, "Oh God, Annabeth, I didn't expect that we would ever do anything like this… I don't want to push you into anything..."

I didn't reply, she just stayed still and kind of nervously bit her lower lip.

Then I cautiously told her, "Sally, I have been in love with you from the moment I first saw you. This was a well thought out decision that I made a long time ago."

I moved her legs so that they were splayed wide. She let me help as she eased herself flat on her back on my oversized couch. There was a big pillow at one end near the armrest and I lifted her shoulders and positioned it under her head.

She looked up at me and I looked down at her. She seemed so tiny on my great big couch. At this point she was topless and all she was wearing were her blue jeans. She had a narrow waist and wide hips. Her stomach looked soft and pale; it had just the perfect amount of curve to it.

Then I reached down, and carefully positioned Sally's arms so they were lying above her head stretched out over the pillow and across the armrest at the end of the couch. With her arms in this pose, it seemed that her large breasts were begging for attention. Her chest looked impossibly smooth and beautiful. And her nipples seemed divinely plump and glorious.

I whispered, "Oh Gods Sally, you are so beautiful."

After staring for minute, I couldn't take it anymore; I leaned in and started to gently lick the smooth warm skin of her chest. I started below on her ribs and slowly let my wet tongue glide up her full breast, and I felt her hard nipple bump against the middle of my tongue as I moved up toward her neck. I did this over and over, on each of her breasts, and I could feel Sally shiver, as my tongue glided against her nipples.

Then, I started to suck one of her firm puffy nipples.

Sally immediately started to whimper with such intense emotions.

In a soft desperate voice she whispered, "Annie, I love you."

Oh my God, this sent shivers all through my body; I was suddenly joyous.

Hearing her say that, I started sucking her nipples with a sort of frenzied passion, and I was lost in something absolutely exhilarating. As I sucked, I reached down and started to undo the top of her blue jeans. I could feel her start to squirm from the intensity of what we were doing.

I continued sucking as I unzipped her blue jeans and I started to pull them down off her hips.

Once they were past her firm butt, they began to slide off easily.

As I moved her pants down along her legs, I could see the pale smooth skin of her thighs. I got so focused on her beautiful legs that her jeans got a little scrunched up and stuck on her ankles. I needed to work a little to get them past her feet.

It took just a moment to get her blue jeans past her feet, and when they were all the way off I pushed them onto the floor. Now Sally was lying on my couch, on her back, wearing nothing but pair of silky blue panties, and I was immediately aware that they were wet.

Sally was lying there, so still and quiet. I was staring right between her legs, at the thin fabric of her underwear, I couldn't help it, I was sitting right next to her legs, her knees were slightly parted I was staring wide-eyed at a prominent wet spot between her legs.

I could clearly see her pubic hair; each delicate curl was obvious under the thin wet fabric.

I looked up at her, and she was looking right at me, aware that my eyes had been focused directly between her legs.

There was such an electric air of yearning between us, and it was making my heart pound.

Then, I reached over and I started pulling down her silky panties. She wiggled on the couch to make it easier to get them past her butt. I slid them down off her hips, along her legs and past her toes.

Suddenly, Sally was lying on the couch next to me, totally naked. Oh my God - I wasn't at all prepared for what I was seeing, everything about her was so overwhelmingly lovely. She barely had any pubic hair, it was thin, delicate, and a warm shade of brown. Her vagina looked plump and unbelievably wet.

I couldn't truly comprehend that I was actually seeing her naked. Until just a few minutes ago, I had never ever even kissed a girl before, and now I was staring at an older women's beautiful wet vagina. I was all swallowed up in emotions, and everything about her just looked so perfect and tempting.

I couldn't help myself; I eagerly leaned forward and gently kissed the wet lips of her vagina. She responded with a nervous little whining noise.

I wasn't prepared for the allure of the smell, I was thunderstruck by how much it turned me on. I drank it in; one soft kiss after another.

Little by little my kissing turned to licking. I couldn't believe how excited it made me feel.

I put my hands on her thighs, and she let me spread her legs a little bit wider. Now I could get my face even closer, and I could wrap my mouth all the way around her vagina.

I could feel my face getting wet as I moved my tongue up and down along the inside of her lips. The warm wet taste was incredible delicious. When I moved my tongue up to her hard clitoris and I could look up and see she was watching me, her beautiful face was radiant. Her eyes were wide with an expression of astonishment. I could feel how velvety wet and smooth the inside of her lips felt against my tongue.

She was on her back with her legs spread wide. I put both hands on her thighs and pushed her knees up towards her shoulders - spreading her legs even wider. With her legs pushed apart like this I pulled my mouth away so I could look at her.

Sally was oozing wetness - and I was drooling - and it all eased down and everything was sopping wet.

I leaned in and ran my tongue up and down in long wet stripes, from her little anus up to her pubic hair and back down again. Each pass I pressed my tongue harder. I could hear Sally start to breather faster.

Then, without any hesitation I stood up next to the couch. I slipped my long shirt off.

This all happened fast and I watched Sally's expression. My breasts are large, but not as huge as hers, and she seemed really excited to see me without any clothes on.

I felt my breasts jiggle as I sat back down on the couch.

I stood still, facing her, with my feet wide on the floor. - Shocked at my boldness. And I was actually surprised at how pretty I felt. I wanted to be right up close to her, I wanted her to see me naked. I wanted her to look up at me, to look between my legs.

Then I got on the couch, on my back behind her and I sort shimmied my way on top of her and I positioned my face between her legs so I was looking straight up at her sopping vagina and stomach.

She looked up at my pussy on top of her face.

I pressed my open mouth firmly in between her legs and I wrapped my lips over her entire vagina. Oh fuck, it felt wet and delicious.

Oh my God, Sally was dripping down in a way that seemed unbelievable. I could feel it coating my lips and cheeks, it was slippery and thick. The taste was warm and luscious, but it was the smell that was making me feel all crazy. I was simply abandoning myself. I started to suck her plump little clitoris, and right then I could feel her whole body responds to the pressure from my lips and tongue.

She eagerly begged, "Fuck, Annabeth, please."

Oh my God, she was pleading for me to keep sucking. I was licking and sucking her clitorus with a loving passion. Then she leaned over a little more to watch me. I tried to look up from between her legs and I could see her big eyes, she was staring down at me with such intensity.

Sally reached above me and held onto the edge of the couch. She watched as my I tried to lick her vagina a little faster. Her whole body seemed to respond. The way she was leaning forward, her large, full breasts hung down above me, and as she got more excited, her tiny breasts would jiggle as she trembled. Watching her like this was glorious.

I could feel my cheeks getting soaked.

When I started sucking harder, Sally began whimpering, and it just made me crazy with desire. Then I pressed my open mouth firm against her pussy, and I pushed my tongue inside her.

She felt it and she hunched over to watch me.

I tried to look up from between her legs and I could see her big eyes, she was staring at me - her beautiful face was radiant.

She watched as my I tried to push my tongue as far as I could, deep into her vagina. Her whole body seemed to respond and quiver as I pushed my tongue even deeper.

This went on for a few minutes, and I couldn't believe how excited it made her. I could feel my face getting incredibly wet as I pushed my tongue in as deep as I could. I started to wiggle it around in between the velvety walls of her vagina. I could only do this for a little while, I mean, it was sort of hard to breathe.

I eased back but I kept my tongue pushed out long and moved my face back in again, in and out, in smooth deliberate rhythm. It was like I was fucking her with my wet tongue.

I put my mouth back against her, and I carefully repositioned how I had my mouth over her vagina. My lips were cupped over her plump clitoris, and I sucked the protruding shape the same way a baby would suck on a nipple. And all the while, I was licking with my tongue. Oh my God, her clitoris seemed so plump and so beautiful; it felt firm and slippery.

Sally's POV:

I remember how Paul would lick me, in this exact same pose. I thought about how he would touch my anus with his fingers, and how I loved that feeling.

I reached around and eased my fingers in between Annabeth's soft butt cheeks. It felt warm and slippery. When she was on top of me, she was so wet that she dripped down and now everything in her butt was insanely wet.

I'm certain that she was nervous, but I desperately needed to do what I knew would feel good. I eased one finger in and felt her tiny wet bum hole.

She instantly responded by gasping, "Sally, oh gods, Sally!" She was whimpering like some frightened little girl, it sounded so desperate.

I pressed a little harder against her little anus, and - Oh Gods - it felt so cute! I started making tiny little circles with my wet fingertip. Her shivering response was more intense than I could ever imagine. I touched my tongue to her pussy and started to mimic the motions she was putting me through.

She literally started to shudder and then she started to moan - and then I felt her whole body was vibrating. Right at that moment, with my wet finger eagerly rubbing her bum hole, I just KNEW what was going to happen - she was getting close to cumming.

I sucked harder and pressed my fingertip even more firmly against her tiny anus.

She whimpered, "Yes - yes..."

And then I felt Annabeth backing up. She was pushing herself, her wet anus firm against the tip of my middle finger. I responded by pushing back, we were both so close now.

She let out a needy, "Oh Gods, yes..."

I could feel her body quiver as she pressed herself even harder back against my wet fingertip, and then I felt it slide inside her tight bum hole.

Instantly Annabeth started to shake and she stammered out, "I love you, I love you..."

I pushed my finger in, just a little deeper. I was amazed - it felt so tight. I started sliding my wet finger in and out as smooth as I could.

She was possessed, and stammered, "I love you. I love you. I love you..." Over and over, it was beautiful.

And then she started to tense up, and I could feel her anus gripping my finger. I looked up and she was shivering in a way that made her little breast shake with a frenetic intensity.

Her cries of "I love you," were changing, to a fast passionate moaning.

I sucked her clit as hard as I could - I was overwhelmed with so much emotion - her tight anus was wrapped snug around my wet finger - her slippery swollen vagina pressed hard and shivering against my mouth - it was so beautiful I thought I might cry.

Then it happened, her hips started shivering. She made a desperate little crying noise, and my mouth was suddenly filling with hot liquid.

I pulled my face away and watched as she squirted a beautiful stream all over my neck. I responded with an electric passion, I pushed my mouth back in, and let the wetness splash all over my lips, chin and chest. All the while, Annabeth was shivering above me on her knees.

The warm liquid ran off my face, and dribbled down onto the couch. I watched as the stream squirted out of her sopping lips as she convulsed in a powerful orgasm. She was breathing hard, gasping and crying. I watched as she rose up tall onto her knees. She was shivering above me as the stream turned to a dribble, and then eased off to nothing.

Somewhere during her shaking orgasm, my finger slipped out of her anus.

I looked down at myself, and my chest was soaking, and my nipples looked SO hard. I was looking up at her, and she was looking down at me, she seemed absolutely thunderstruck.

And then I hit my orgasm with the image of Annabeth's face fresh on my mind.

After a few minutes of panting and lying there still on the couch Annabeth sat up.

"What I said is true, I love you," she whispers.

"That's good, because I'm never letting you go." I respond breathily and give her a chaste kiss.


End file.
